My Secret
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Karena kalah main catur dengan Jill Claire harus menuruti permintaannya! Apakah permintaan Jill? Cek di sini!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yui:oke! Kali ini Yui bikin fic berjudul 'My Secret'!

Gray:pasti pairx Skye X Claire lagi…

Yui:soal itu aq belum tau! Tapi liat aja nanti! Ah ya, di chap ini bakal ada nama yg gak kalian kenal, mau tau napa? Nanti tau sendiri kok ~_^

Oke! Ini dia!

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

Di SMP Higurashi terlihat dua orang cewek sedang bermain catur. Satunya kelihatan serius, dan satunya kelihatan santai saja. Tiba-tiba salah-satu dari mereka tersenyum licik

"hmm... Sepertinya kamu kalah, itu artinya kamu dan sahabatmu harus melakukan 'itu'"kata cewek bernama Jill pada cewek di depannya yang bernama Claire.

'sialan, aku harus melakukannya...'kata Claire dalam hati sambil meremas roknya.

Oke, author akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Jill ini menaruh dendam pada Claire sejak kecil, ia mencari kelemahan Claire sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya, yaitu

Catur

Jill menantang Claire untuk bermain catur, siapa yang menang boleh menyuruh yang kalah melakukan apa saja. Dan permaintaan Jill adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, kalian pikir author akan memberitahunya sekarang? Tentu saja tidak, author akan membuat pembaca penasaran dulu~yah… Walaupun mungkin para pembaca sudah tahu permintaan Jill.

Nah, mari kita skip waktunya.

Claire's POV

Hari ini hari adalah hari upacara pelepasan murid. Hampir semuanya menangis, tapi beda denaganku, aku benar-benar bingung.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Claire... Besok kita akan masuk ke sekolah itu..."kata ketiga sahabatku bersamaan

"iya... Maaf, ini gara-gara aku Ann, Sabrina dan Lumina..."jawabku

.

.

.

.

"Selamat berjuang di sekolah barumu, Claire!"kata kakakku, Jack sambil mengacak rambutku, aku hanya tertawa

"kak, gimana nih? Aku takut identitas asliku ketahuan..."kataku dengan lesu

"tenang saja! Gak akan ketahuan kok!"kakak segera memasangkan sebuah wig berwarna perak kepadaku

"hei! Kau kelihatan keren!"

"benarkah? Tapi... Aku gak yakin bisa masuk ke sana..."

"tenang saja! Kakakmu ini akan selalu menjagamu kok! Forever and ever!"

"hehe, makasih kak Jack..."

Musim semi 07.30 am di depan rumah Claire Claire's POV

"huaaa! Kamu keren banget Claire!"kata Ann dengan mata berbinar-binar

"eh? Benarkah?"ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"oke, ayo kita ke SMA Tsubaki!"

"let's go!"

"gooo!"

Halo, namaku Haibara Claire! Karena kalah taruhan dengan Jill mulai sekarang aku harus bersekolah di sekolah khusus cowok. Walaupun ditemani sahabatku sih... Tapi tetap saja gak nyaman!

"pagi!"sapa cowok di sebelahku

"pagi!"balasku

"hei, kamu bakal masuk ke sekolah ini? Tapi mukamu kayak cewek tuh!"

Deg!

"eh... M-maaf! Aku permisi dulu!"

Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin sampai-sampai Ann, Sabrina dan Lumina harus mengejarku.

Normal POV

Claire berdiri di depan pintu bernomorkan 462 sambil memegang knop pintunya, wajahnya kelihatan gugup

'mulai sekarang aku adalah Shimotsuki Akira...'kata Claire dalam hati.

Yap, karena masuk ke sekolah khusus cowok tetntu saja ia harus mengganti namanya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah ketahuan.

Cklek...

Setelah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya Claire membuka pintu kamarnya. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat 3 cowok yang berada di tempat tidur masing-masing. Seorang cowok berambut coklat diikat langsung berlari ke arah Claire, err... Maksunya Akira

"hai! Kamu penghuni kamar ini ya? Namaku Mizusawa Cliff!"sapa Cliff

"iya! Namaku Shimotsuki Akira! Umm... Siapa mereka?"kata Akira sambil menunjuk 2 cowok itu

"yang bertopi uma namanya Kokutaiji Gray, dan yang berambut perak itu Phantom Skye"Cliff memperkenalkan teman-temannya

"wah, warna rambut kita sama ya. Jangan-jangan kamu kembaranku?"kata Skye sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"ya enggak lah!"Akira menepuk-lebih tepatnya mememukul pundak Skye sampai-sampai Skye terjatuh

"huaaa! Kamu kuat sekali!"kata Skye dengan kesal

"hehe"Akira hanya tertawa kecil

"ngomong-ngomong kamu mau masuk klub apa?"tanya Gray tiba-tiba.

Mata Akira berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Gray, ia ingin masuk klub khas cewek, tapi... Bagaimanapun juga sekarang dirinya seorang cowok, sifat ceweknya itu harus dihilangkan sementara waktu.

"entahlah..."Akira menundukkan kepalanya

"bagaimana kalo klub kendo?"usul Skye

"benar! Shimotsuki, kalo kulihat-lihat kamu kuat juga!"

"ide bagus Skye! Cliff juga setuju! Bagaimana Gray?"kata Akira yang membuat para cowok sedikit kaget karena ia langsung memanggil nama kecil mereka

"bagus sih... Tapi gak cocok dengan mukamu yang kayak cewek itu"komentar Gray sambil tersenyum tipis

"e-eh?"

"hmm... Sebenarnya dari tadi aku merasakan hawa cewek darimu, dan mukamu itu manis sekali, kawaii nee~~"Skye juga berkomentar

"selain itu, tubuhmu lebih kecil dari kami"Cliff ikut-ikutan

"ng..."

Ajang berkomentar pun di mulai. Mereka terus membicarakan hal yang memastikan bahwa ia adalah cewek dan...

"kamu... Cewek?"

Deg!

Akira terpaku, ia berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya agar identitas aslinya tidak ketahuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inga!

Inga!

Ting...

Akira terus mengatakan itu dalam hati, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan satu cara pun. Padahal, kata authoress ini adalah jurus ampuh yang diwariskan kan oleh gurunya padanya, tapi? Tetap saja tidak ada cara yang muncul di kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengatakan itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi sebuah cara terlintas di kepalanya

'ah iya! Cara itu! Makasih authoress error beserta gurunya yang baik hati dan suka nge-humor itu~~!'teriak Akira dalam hati

"ehm... Jadi gini, sejak kecil aku tinggal dengan dikelilingi anak cewek, hingga sifatku ikut terbawa. Makanya tolong maklumi aku kalo keliatan kayak cewek ya..."jelas Akira yang tentu saja bohong, Tapi orang-orang di situ kecuali Akira, hanya mengangguk pelan

"ah... Penyesesuaian makhluk hidup (?) ya..."kata Skye yang sepertinya sudah paham

"kami memaklumi kok, ya kan Cliff?"ucap Gray

"tentu saja!"tambah Cliff

"makasih... Semunya..."

Esok harinya 07.30 am

Pagi ini, Akira dkk tidur dengan pulas. Mereka tidur dengan nyaman, aman dan tenang. Sampai saat...

'please do not ask me why all you wants to know me, I think…'

Tiba-tiba alarm handphone Akira berbunyi, dengan malas ia mematikan alarmnya

"uh... Memangnya jam be-"kata-katanya terputus, karena jam di handphone menunjukkan pukul 07.30

"a-AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT!"

SMA Tsubaki 07.46 am

Drap drap drap graaaak

Akira membuka pintu kelas, untung saja ia tidak terlambat

"A.. Kira..."suara gaib memanggil Akira

"huwa! Kak Jack! Jangan bikini chalet dong!"

Ternyata saudar-saudara! Suara gaib itu adalah Jack!

"hei, dari mana saja kamu kemarin?"

"aku di kamar terus kok seharian"

"harusnya kamu nyari kakakmu dong!"

"nyari? Malas banget, membuang-buang tenaga aja"

"w-woy! Apa kamu bilang!"

"Akira, Jack lebi baik kalian duduk aja dari pada ditegur guru nanti"kata Hakushima Rei (Ann) sambil men-death glare mereka

"ma-maaf..."akhirnya Akira dan Jack duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Setelah 1 menit, sang guru datang. Penampilanny, cowok rambutnya warna coklat, pakai ikat kepala warna merah dan matanya tertutup sebelah.

'YANKEE?'teriak semua siswa dalam hati

'yang mana?'Kitami Shigure (Sabrina) malah nanya

"aku Barret, wali kelas kalian"kata Barret dengan pandangan yang enggak bersahabat

"perkenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari sana"Barret menunjuk ke arah Hotori Tadase (Lumina), yang ditunjuk pun berdiri

"n-namaku Hotori Tadase, 16 tahun salam kenal..."

"halo! Aku Tsukiyomi Zavier! Umurku 16 tahun dan hewan kesukaanku adalah kucing! Mohon bantuannya~~"

Setelah berbagai perkenalan Barret pun berdehem

"baiklah, sekarang kita akan memilih ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, bendahara dan sekretaris. Caranya, isi kertas ini dengan nama orang yang kamu pilih, dan segera kumpulkan!"jelas Barret sambil membagikan kertas kecil kepada seluruh siswa.

Bagaimana hasilnya? Mari kata lihat:

Shimotsuki Akira:9

Hakushima Rei:5

Mizusawa Cliff:7

Phantom Skye:11

"berarti ketua kelas Phantom Skye, wakil ketua kelas Shimotsuki Akira, bendahara Mizusawa Cliff, dan sekretaris Hakushima Rei"ucap Barret.

Setelah enam jam lamnya pelajaran sekolah pun selesai, semua siwa hendak pergi dari kelas, begitu pula dengan Akira, Rei, Tadase dan Shigure.

Mereka saling mengantar ke kamar masing-masing.

Apakah yang tejadi selanjutnya? Cek di chapter 2!

To Be Continued...

Yui:inilah chap 1 dari fic 'My Secret'!

Claire:apaan nih? Jurusmu aneh banget, masa' inga! Inga! Ting... Walaupun sudah membantuku sih...

Yui:hehe.. Emang itu kok yang guruku slalu bilang! Tapi, sebenarnya gak ada manfaatnya!

Claire:hah? APA KAMU BILANG! DARI TADI AQ NGUCAPIN ITU TERUS, JADI GAK ADA GUNANYA!-mukul Yui pake palu-

Yui:-pingsan-

Claire:review please!


	2. Chapter 2 Taman bermain

Chapter 2 Taman bermain~

Yui:ohayo minna! Yui is baaaaack~~

Claire:gimana? Udah dapet pair fic ini gak?

Yui:belum, memangnya Claire mau sama siapa? XD

Claire:rahasia! XP

Yui:huh... -3-

yak! Ini dia!

Disclaimer:inga! Inga! Ting... harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

(Claire:perasaan normal POV melulu =_='

Yui:biarin! XP)

"haaaah..."Akira menghela nafas, sigh... capek banget hari ini, batin author (loh?)

"Akira! Akira!"seseorang berambut silver yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Skye (heleh, untuk apa digaris bawahin gitu? =_='), menghampiri Akira dan segera memegang tangannya. Akira yang terkejut+bingung akhirnya bertanya pada Skye

"kau mau membawaku ke mana?"tanyanya

"ke... SMA sebelah~~!"seru Skye girang sambil lompat-lompat. Ya ampun Skye... sejak kapan kamu jadi kayak anak-anak gini? Jangan-jangan witch princess menyihirmu ya? Ah! Aku tahu! Aku akan meminta Marian untuk membuatkan obat untukmu!

Oke, abaikan saja pemikiran author di atas. Ke story saja lah

"hah? SMA sebelah? Memangnya ada?"

Skye langsung bergubrak ria.

"ya ampun! Masa' kamu nggak sadar!"teriak Skye sambil mondar-mandir gaje. Akira hanya sweetdrop melihat Skye, hingga ia angkat bicara

"kalau begitu kita ke sana yuk!"Akira berlari meninggalkan Skye

"eh? Tunggu!"Skye yang akhirnya sadar pun mengejar Akira

Drap drap drap

BRUK!

Akira menabrak seorang cewek, ia segera berdiri dan minta maaf

"ah, go-gomenasai!"Akira membungkukkan badannya"nggak papa kok"kata cewek itu. Ia berambut pirang, sama seperti Akira, rambutnya dikuncir dua, memakai bando kucing, kulitnya putih pucat, bahkan matanya pun putih. Maaf, yang tadi itu bercanda. Matanya berwarna biru seperi permata aquamarine, yang harganya lumayan mahal kalau dijual di game (?). Akira sepertinya mengenal cewek itu, tapi ia tak tahu siapa dia

"maaf! Aku permisi dulu!"cewek pirang itu berlari entah ke mana. Sedangkan Akira hanya terdiam melihatnya

"ayo, Skye"katanya pada Skye yang sudah ada di sampingnya

"iya"

.

.

.

"waaah... Jadi ini ya SMA factory..."gumam Akira melihat sebuah sekolah dari depan gerbang sekolah itu

"katanya sih ini sekolah khusus cewek!"kata Skye

"hee..."Akira menanggapi perkataan Skye dengan singkat

"eh, eh, masuk yuk!"

"memangnya boleh?"

"boleh kok!"

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati gerbang itu, tapi seorang cewek menghentikan mereka

"apa yang dilakukan cowok di sekolah khusus cewek, huh...?"cewek berambut merah panjang itu menatap Akira dan Skye dengan tajam, disertai dual blade di tangannya. Skye yang melihatnya lasung merinding, beda dengan Akira yang sedang melongo

"kak Raven?"

"Akira?" (note:disini Raven sudah tau rencana penyamaran Claire)

"hah? Dia kakakmu Akira?"tanya Skye yang sudah nggak merinding, tapi kebingungan

"yeah, kayak sepupu. Ah, orang yang bernama Jack di sekolah kita juga kakakku"jelas Akira

"ooohh…"Skye ber-oh ria

"hei…"bisik Raven pada Akira

"hn?"

"Cowok itu teman sekamarmu ya?"

"yup"

"kamu baik-baik saja di sana? Nggak ada cowok yang mengganggu mu kan?"

"baik aja… nggak ada kok"

"bagimana dengan Ann, Lumina dan Sabrina?"

"hg... soal itu aku belum tau. Nggak sempat ke tempat mereka, sibuk sih"

"sibuk?"

"ya, tiap istirahat sekolah aku harus latihan kendo"

"kendo? Wah, aku nggak nyangka kamu bakal masuk ke klub kendo..."setelah mereka berbisik-bisik cukup lama akhirnya Skye protes

"lama amat sih?"kata Skye

"ini juga sudah selesai kok, ah ya Akira, ini untukmu"Raven menyerahkan dua lembar tiket taman bermain ke Akira

"eh? Kenapa kakak nggak memakainya?"tanya Akira keheranan

"tadinya aku mau sama Micah sih, tapi aku sibuk dengan guardian"ucap Raven sambil menunjukkan cape guardiannya

"wah, taman bermain ya? Akira kita ke sana yuk!"Skye merespon

"hah? Kenapa nggak ngajak cewek yang ada di sekolah ini?"kata Akira sambil menunjuk SMA factory

"ah? Malas ah, aku belum terlalu kenal mereka. Aku kan sudah mengenalmu lebih dalam"

Blush!

Blush!

Wajah Akira dan author memerah. Akira karena malu sama deg-degan, sedangkan author karena teringat fic vocaloid di segmen spice!

"e-eh? Dalam?"

"aku kan sudah jadi sahabatmu"

Author langsung kecewa, sedangkan Akira menundukkan kepalanya

"oh... ya..."

"?"

"ka-kalau begitu ayo kita ke taman bermain!"

"yeaaah~~!"

.

.

.

"Akira, menurutmu pakai yang mana?"tanya Skye yang sedang... telanjang dada!

"e-ehm... terserah kamu saja..."kata yang Akira yang sedang membelakingi Skye dengan wajah memerah

"ayolah! Aku ragu-ragu nih! Nanti kita nggak jadi ke taman bermain loh!"Skye menarik lengan Akira sehingga Akira HAMPIR melihat Skye. Untuknya dia punya poni panjang jadi bisa untuk korden (?)tuh.

"Akira! Sebelumnya matamu tertutup sebelah gara-gara rambutmu, sekarang malah dua-duanya!"teriak Skye stress. Akira hanya tersenyum karena tidak perlu melihat Skye. Baru saja ia berpikir begitu Skye membuka korden sebelah Akira

"..."

"bagaimana?"

"..."

"Akira? Kenapa kamu mimisan gitu!"teriak Skye panik, Skye segera menutup korden Akira lagi

"h-heh? Etto... nggak papa kok..."kata Akira sambil mengelap darahnya

"Akira, kita kan sama-sama cowok, kenapa kamu sampai mimisan gitu?"

"heh?"

"jangan-jangan kamu cew-"

BUK!

Akira melempar Skye bantal, eh nggak kena sih soalnya Akira nggak melihat Skye

"DA-DASAR BODOH! AKU INI COWOK TAU!"teriak Akira sambil melempar bantal dengan asal

"heheh, nggak kena~makanya buka kordenmu itu!"

"NG-NGGAK AKAN!"

"sampai kapan?"

"SA-SAMPAI KAMU MEMAKAI BAJUMU!"

"ah? Maksudmu?"

Jawaban yang salah, Akira

"uh... itu... a-aku ke kamar mandi dulu!"Akira segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Skye malah senyum-senyum sendiri

"fufu~ Akira, atau Claire? Dia lucu juga..."

"a-apakah kamu sudah selesai?"tanya Akira dari dalam kamar mandi

"ah ya, sebentar lagi..."

.

.

.

"yak! Ayo kita pergi Akira!"seru Skye

"i-iya. Eh?"Akira terlihat kebingungan

"ada apa?"tanya Skye ikut bingung

"cewek barusan... ada di sana..."kata Akira sambil menunjuk cewek yang ditabraknya tadi, tapi ketika ditunjuk cewek itu langsung menghilang?

"me-menghilang?"kata Akira dengan nada bergetar

"mungkin hanya halusinasi Akira. Nggak mungkin kan hantu?"ucap Skye

"yah... tapi..."sahut Akira dengan wajah pucat

"tapi?"Skye keheranan

"a-aku jadi ingat cerita Mary"

"Mary?"

"itu loh... ce-cerita hantu dari mulut ke mulut tentang sesuatu yang misterius yang pelan-pelan datang menghampiri. Terus, telepon berdering... waktu diangkat terdengar suara 'aku Mary... sekarang aku ada di depan pintu gerbang' nggak lama kemudian, telepon kembali berdering, waktu diangkat 'aku Mary... sekarang aku ada di depan pintu' dan selanjutnya... 'aku Mary... sekarang aku sudah ada di ruang depan'"Akira mengakhiri ceritanya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang ketakutan

"tenang saja! Itu kan hanya cerita!"Skye menyemangati Akira

"ehm... yah... tapi-"

"ssstt! Aku bilang itu hanya cerita! Cuma bohongan!"kata Skye sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Akira, membuat Akira berdebar-debar

"uhm... ba-baiklah..."

.

.

.

"waaah~kita sudah sampai Akira!"seru Skye bersemangat

"y-ya... ya..."sahut Akira yang rasa berdebar-debarnya Belum hilang dari tadi

"hm… naik apa dulu yaa? Ah! Bagaimana kalau roller coaster?"

"ta-tapi sudah penuh..."

"masih ada satu kok! Ayo Akira!"kata Skye sambil menarik tangan Akira

"e-eh? Tapi kan Cuma ada ada satu?"tanya Akira keheranan

"begini!"Akira dan Skye naik di kuda yang sama. Mana Akira di depan lagi! XD terus mereka berdekatan! Terus… saking sempitnya ntuh kuda pipi mereka nempel! Bayangkan! NEMPEL! NEMPEL SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"S-Skye! Le-lebih baik kita naik yang lain saja! Lagipula di sini sempit!"kata Akira dengan wajah memerah

"eh? Kenapa? Adegan ini seperti adegan seorang pangeran kan?"

"a-aku ini kan cowok! Nanti malah dikira yaoi lagi..."

"hee... benarkah? Penampilanmu saja sudah menunjukkan kalau kamu cewek~"

"ta-tapi..."

Akira hampir saja jatuh, untung saja Skye sempat menyelamatkannya, dia memegang pinggang Akira! XD

"huft... kamu benar-benar putri yang menyusahkan!"ucap Skye, tapi ia tersenyum. Loh? Loh? Kenapa yah~? X3

"uh..."wajah Akira semakin memerah ketika Akira sadar kalau ia ada di dekapan Skye. Di tambah debaran yang keras banget sampai terdengar oleh Skye. Aih~author jadi iri~

Grek

Akhirnya roller coaster berhenti, Akira mau pergi tapi dia masih ada di dekapan Skye.

"um... S-Skye... turun yuk..."ajak Akira dengan wajah yang masih memerah tentunya~

"heh, baiklah baiklah~"akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari roller coaster, sayang banget padahal author masih mau liat mereka bermesraan =3= -digampar-

"hmm... naik apa lagi ya?"tanya Skye pada diri sendiri, sementara itu Akira berharap pilihan Skye bukan wahana yang buruk =_='

"ah! Jet coaster!"

Akira mau pingsan seketika saat melihat dan mendengar yang namanya jet coaster, karena dia takut ketinggian plus nggak bisa naik yang begituan

"Akira! Ayo naik!"ajak Skye

'ya ampun… apa ini hukuman karna aku liat Skye telanjang dada?'batin Akira dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yah… nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Akira benar-benar sudah ada di jet coaster sekarang

"Skye… sebenarnya aku-"

TERLAMBAT! XD

Jet coaster sudah melaju dengan cepat.

~Skip time~

"tadi benar-benar seru ya! Eh? Akira?"kata Skye yang melihat Akira muntah sekarung

"eh... maafkan aku Akira... harusnya aku nggak mengajakmu naik yang begituan..."

"ukh... y-ya... hoek..."

"baiklah! Kita naik bianglala saja!"

Akira benar-benar tersiksa sekarang =_=' nggak apa-apa sih, author malah senang-digampar (lagi)-

Bianglala mulai naik perlahan Akira (yang mukanya sudah pucat) dan Skye hanya terdiam, nggak ada yang mau bicara

"Skye... se-sebenarnya aku... takut ketinggian..."kata Akira akhirnya

"oh... aku pikir kamu ingin bilang sebenarnya kamu adalah cewek, Claire~?"

Grek

Deg!

Bianglala terhenti karena telah sampai pada puncaknya, sementara Akira yang wajahnya pucat makin memucat

"e-eh?"

"ya? Ada apa Claire?"

"kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Claire"

"eh?"

"Claire"

Deg deg deg deg

Akira, Berdebar-debar karena takut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kenapa? Bukankah jika ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya ia justru merasa lega karena ada yang mengerti dirinya? Ya, harusnya begitu, tapi Jill pernah bilang

Flashback

"kalau identitasmu ketahuan aku akan melukai orang yang kamu sayangi, Claire"

"tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa tau kalau ada yang mengetahui identitasku?"

"gampang saja. Aku akan menanyakan siswa-siswa di sekolahmu, aku yakin mereka akan jujur"

Flashback end

"d-dari mana kamu mengetahui itu?"

"dari penampilan dan sifatmu sudah ketahuan Claire. Kalau namamu sih aku tau dari e-mail yang menyebutkan namamu. Sedangkan penampilan aslimu dari foto di handphonemu. Dan... jelaskan, kenapa kamu sampai harus sekolah di sekolah khusus cowok? Apa nggak ada sekolah lain?"

"s-sebenarnya... J-Jill mengajakku main catur... dia bilang yang kalah harus melakukan permintaan yang menang... sebenarnya aku nggak bisa main catur, tapi aku ingin mencoba"

"lalu?"

"a-aku... kalah. Jill menyuruhku dan sahabatku untuk masuk sekolah cowok. Jill bilang kalau ada yang mengetahui identitasku dia akan melukai orang yang kusayangi... hiks... ba-bagaimana ini?"Akira mulai menangis pelan

Gyut

Tangan Skye melingkar di bahu Akira, ia menaruh kepalanya di pundak Akira, lagi-lagi pipi mereka menempel, tapi kali ini author nggak mau ribut karena bisa mengganggu suasana

"tenang saja Claire..."Skye mempererat pelukannya

"hiks..."Akira masih saja menangis, walaupun sebenarnya ia berdebar-debar nggak jelas

"aku nggak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang ini, karena aku mencintaimu"

"e-eh?"

To Be Countinued! X3

Yui:ah~Claire udah ketahuan nih~cepat amat ya~fufufu~-nosebleed nonton sebuah video di kamera-

Claire:wah, vidio apa tuh? Eh?-ikutan nosebleed-

Skye:apaan sih? Kenapa pada mimisan semua?

Claire:i-ini nih! Ternyata Yui ngerekam pas kamu telanjang dada, di roller coaster, sama bianglala! Author mesum! / -bilang begitu tapi tetep aja liat videonya-

Yui:enak aja, vidio ini untuk menghidupi diriku tau!

Claire:nggak masuk akal =_='

Yui:masuk akal kok, ni vidio bisa dijual dengan harga mahal, dengan begini aku bisa pasang internet di lappie ku! Jadi gak perlu bolak-balik ke warnet untuk apdet fic! Terus, aku bisa beli PS 2 and 3! Yeah! XD

Claire:tetep aja gak masuk akal

Yui:ah tau ah! Oh ya maksih buat yang udah review yaa...

Yak! Terakhir,

R

N

R

!


	3. Chapter 3 How do you fell?

Chapter 3 How Do You Fell?

Yui:akhirnya chap 3~~

Claire:baru chap 3 aja sudah heboh =_='

Yui:biarin! Oh yah, di chap ini Ann akan muncul! Kasian banget tuh anak, Claire sibuk cinta-cintaan dia malah dicuekin

Lumina & Sabrina:kami juga belum muncul!

Yui:eh... sabar, nanti juga muncul kok, di situasi yang tepat. Soalnya aku juga bingung teman sekamar kalian siapa...

Lumina & Sabrina:gak peduli! Pokoknya nanti dimunculin ya!

Yui:iya iya. Sabar bu =_='

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

"aku nggak akan memberi tahu siapa pun tentang ini, karena aku mencintaimu"

"e-eh?"

Skye melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Akira lekat-lekat, kemudian ia tersenyum usil

GREP!

CUP!

Skye meletakkan bibirnya di pipi Akira. Kyaaa~ Skye mencium Akira! Walaupun di pipi tetap saja ciuman! Bagaimana reaksi Akira yah~?

"e-eh?"wajah Akira memanas, ia memegang pipinya yang dicium Skye tadi. Oooh... reaksi biasa

"jawabanmu?"tanya Skye masih mempertahankan senyuman usilnya tadi, membuat author melayang (?)

"KU-KUBERI TAU YA! A-AKU... AKU SAMA SEKALI NGGAK SUKA PADAMU!"teriak Akira sambil segera berdiri

"kalau begitu..."Skye ikut berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akira

"aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, bersiaplah!"

Deg deg deg deg deg

Jantung Akira kembali berdebar-debar nggak jelas dia berharap bisa keluar dari keadaan ini sekarang

Grek

Pintu bianglala terbuka, itu artinya Akira dan Skye sudah bisa keluar

"ah, sudah gelap. Hati-hati Akira, eh Claire"kata Skye dengan senyum usilnya lagi kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Akira

"ja-jangan panggil aku Claire! Akira tau!"kata Akira yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya

"nggak papa kan? Lagi pula ini bukan di sekolah~"

"uh..."

Tomorrow Akira's POV

Hh... aku nggak bisa tidur sejak kemarin... aku harus pasang muka apa?

"Akira!"seseorang menepuk pundakku. S-Skye!

"ada apa?"kataku menyumbunyikan rasa gugupku

"nggak papa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja~"katanya dengan senyumannya yang membuatku berdebar-debar seperti kemarin

"apaan sih!"seruku padanya

"ah, kamu nggak siap-siap? Lima menit lagi kamu terlambat lho"

Hah? Ah iya! Su-sudah jam segini aku harus cepat-cepat! Aku segera mandi, memakai bajuku, merapikan wigku dan mengambil peralatan sekolahku. Yosh! Aku siap!

Drap drap drap

Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu kelasku. Untung saja guruku belum datang, aku nggak perlu dimarahin lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu -v-

2 jam kemudian...

Apaan nih? Kenapa dari tadi nggak ada guru yang masuk? Bikin kesal aja... hm... apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Apa aku main ular tangga sama Ann aja?

"A-Rei!"ah... hampir aja aku memanggilnya Ann...

"Akira? Ada apa?"tanya Rei

"kita main UT yuk! Sudah lama aku nggak main!"kataku semangat sambil menunjukkan kertas UT yang kubuat sendiri tadi

"Akira! UT mu mengerikan banget! Masa' dari nomor sembilan puluh dua turun ke nomor 2"seru Rei kaget melihat UT ku

"justru dengan begitu permainan akan lebih seru!"kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku, tapi nggak kelihatan sih, karena mata sebelahku tertutup rambut

"baik baik"

.

"ARGH! Kenapa dari tadi turun mulu!"teriakku stress

"fufu~menang!"kata Rei dengan bangga

"ah, begini saja. Karena aku menang kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"baiklah, hanya pertanyaan juga toh..."

"apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Skye di taman bermain kemarin?"

"e-eh? Bagaimana kamu tau?"

"kak Raven mengatakannya padaku. So? Apa yang kamu lakukan~?"

"ehm... nggak ada kok!"

"ah~mencurigakan~"

"huh..."

"begini saja, kalau kamu memberitahuku aku akan mentraktirmu es krim!"

"be-beneran?"

"iya, iya!"

"sebenarnya..."aku menceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal sampai akhir dengan lengkap, siapa tau Rei akan mentraktirku 1200 es krim, khukhuku

"benarkah? Lalu kamu bilang apa?"tanya Rei dengan bersemangat

"aku bilang, aku nggak suka dengannya... "jawabku

"pasti dia langsung lesu..."kata Rei

"nggak"aku menggelengkan kepalaku, Ann terlihat kebingungan

"dia bilang dia akan berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padanya..."kataku sambil blushing mengingat kata-katanya dan wajahnya waktu itu

"wah! Hebat, C-maksudku Akira!"teriak Rei

"hah? Hebat? Hebat apanya?"ucapku nggak mengerti kata-kata Rei

"itu artinya dia benar-benar mencintaimu!"teriak Rei sangat keras. Uh... bikin malu aja...

"ah? Apa kalian membicarakan aku?"huh... orang itu datang lagi...

"untuk apa kamu ke sini Skye?"tanyaku dengan kesal

"tentu saja untuk menarik perhatianmu~"kata Skye dengan senyumnya. Aku benar-benar nggak tahan dengan senyumannya itu. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?

"nah, ayo ikut aku!"Skye menarik lengan tanganku tiba-tiba

"tunggu! Tadi Rei mau mentraktirku es krim!"teriakku sambil menunjuk Rei yang masih senyam-senyum

"aku akan mentraktirmu!"

"benarkah? Lebih banyak dari yang akan Rei berikan?"

"tentu saja! Lebih banyak dari yang kau bayangkan!"

Lagi-lagi dia memasang senyum usilnya, aku jadi curiga. Apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti?

.

"es krimnya rasa coklat dua ya!"kata Skye pada penjual es krim di luar gerbang sekolah (di kantin sekolahlu nggak ada yang jual es krim)sambil menunggu Skye aku duduk-duduk di bangku di depan gerbang sekolahku. Sebenarnya aku nggak mau di beliin es krim sama dia, tapi ya sudahlah… mumpung gratis (Yui:miskin banget =_='-digampar-)

"Claire, ini es krimnya!"kata Skye sambil memberikan es krimnya

"Akira!"koreksiku

"di sini kan nggak ada orang~"

"hh..."aku memakan es krimku sedikit

"ah! Es krimnya netes tuh!"

"huh…? Ah! Iya! "

"gawat! Cepat! Jilat!"

"i-iya!"aku segera menuruti Skye dan menjilat bagian bawah eskrimku.

Ternyata

Skye juga menjilat sisi lain membuat jarak wajah kami tinggal sedikit lagi

Sial.

Aku terjebak di permainannya Skye.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa...

Drrrt drrrrt

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar, ada e-mail dari... Ann

From:Ann

Subject:kamu di mana?

Guru kita sudah datang!

Benar-benar sial. Guruku sudah datang dan aku masih dalam posisi seperti ini dengan Skye?

"Skye, guru kita sudah datang ayo kita ke kelas"ajakku datar

"he? Kenapa nggak sekalian bolos saja?"

"bolos? Aku bukan anak seperti itu!"

"benarkah?"

"huh! Kalau kamu nggak mau ke kelas ya sudah!"

"hei, aku kan hanya bercanda~"

"urusai! Urusai! Urusai...!".

"jalan sama-sama yuk~"

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI...!"

.

Graaak

Aku membuka pintu kelas bagian belakang dengan pelan, takut guruku mendengar suaranya. Saat aku mulai membungkuk...

"Akira, Skye. Kenapa kalian datang terlambat?"

Ketahuan

"itu... sebenarnya...ka-kami tersesat"kataku mencoba mencari alasan

"tersesat?"

"iya! Ta-tadi aku meminta Skye menemaniku ke toilet, tapi kami malah tersesat. Haha... ^^;"

"padahal kalian baru seminggu kurang masuk ke sekolah ini tapi sudah pakai acara tersesat segala. Ya sudah, duduklah di tempat kalian"

Fiuh... syukurlah nggak ketahuan...

To Be Countinued! XD


	4. Chapter 4 Osama Game

Chapter 4 Memory And Osama Game

Yui: yeah! Chap 4~game raja!-semangat-semangat-

Claire: semangat banget, ada apa nih?

Yui: nggak ada apa-apa kok. Fufufu~-meluk kotak kecil-

Claire: aku jadi curiga…

Yui: yosh! Ini dia!

Disclaimer: harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Akira's POV

'Haa~ah hari yang cerah, cocok untuk tidur-tiduran…'batinku sambil tiduran di rerumputan. Ah, damainya~untung saja orang itu lagi mengurus masalah kelas jadi dia nggak akan menggangguku~angin sepoi-sepoi membuatku mengantuk. Fuuh…

Hn? Kok rasanya ada yang memperhatikanku ya? Aku kembali bangun dan...

Cewek berambut pirang kemarin...

Ada di sampingku...

Dia terlihat terkejut dan menghilang seperti kemarin. Aku memegang leherku, ba-bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan...

Drap!

Aku segera berlari menuju ke lapangan, di sana ada Cliff yang sedang memantulkan bola basketnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluk Cliff

"A-Akira!"

"Cliff! Ta-tadi ada hantu..."

"Hah? Hantu? Jangan bikin takut deh, kamu bercanda kan?"

"Nggak! Tadi dia ada di sampingku dan menghilang!"

"Ka-kamu bercanda deh… mungkin, hanya halusinasi…"

"Tapi…"

"Uh, halusinasi! Hanya halusinasi kok!"

"Ah! Aku nggak percaya! A-ayo kita cek Cliff"

"E-eh? Tunggu Akira!"

Normal POV

Akira dan Cliff kembali ke tempat barusan, sangat sepi, tapi itu malah membuat mereka berdua bertambah ketakutan

"T-tuh kan, nggak ada…"kata Cliff merinding

"T-tadi ada kok!"ucap Akira sambil memegang erat lengan Cliff

'Claire...-chan...'suara misterius menyebut nama Akira, anehnya suara itu seperti suara cewek hantu tadi.

Tiba-tiba cewek hantu tadi muncul tepat di depan Akira

"KYAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAA!"

Akira dan Cliff segera lari dari tempat itu, dan tampaknya Cliff tidak menyadari teriakan Akira yang seperti cewek tadi. Hmm... syukurlah.

Tiba-tiba Cliff tersandung batu dan pingsan. Cewek hantu yang melihatnya segera memasuki tubuh Cliff. Tunggu, tunggu. Memasuki? JADI CEWEK ITU BENAR-BENAR HANTU?

Saking terkejutnya mulut Akira sampai menganga lebar. Cliff yang 'dirasuki' tadi bangun dan mendekati Akira. Akira mundur beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Cliff yang dirasuki itu menggenggam tangan Akira. Akira semakin gugup.

"..."Akira terdiam, saat melihat Cliff yang dirasuki tadi...

... menangis?

'Hei, hei kalau Cliff sudah dirasuki hantu... berarti yang menangis adalah hantu tadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!'pikir Akira

"Claire-chan... kau lupa denganku?"

Akira bertambah bingung, apa sih yang dikatakan Cliff, maksudnya hantu ini?

"Cobalah ingat... kejadian lima tahun yang lalu..."

"Lima tahun... yang lalu?"

.

.

.

Seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang, rambutnya dikuncir dua dan memakai bando kucing berlari ke arah Claire yang sedang asyik membaca komik

"Claire-chan! Claire-chan!"panggilnya

"Ada apa Rin-chan?"Tanya Claire pada Rin-chan

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk!"ajak Rin

"Heh? Tumben?"kata Claire keheranan

"Ah… nggak papa…"ucap Rin dengan senyum pahit

.

"Claire-chan, kita ke sana yuk..."kata Rin dengan lesu sambil menunjuk sebuah toko baju

"Oh... ya"Claire mengangguk pelan

"Eh, eh Claire-chan! Liat itu!"

"Eh? Yang mana?"Tanya Claire sambil menoleh.

"..."

Saat Claire menoleh, tidak ada siapa pun di sampingnya. Rin tidak ada, Rin... menghilang

"Rin? Rin?"Claire menolehkan kepalanya dan berjalan tak tentu arah

"Rin? Kau di mana?"Claire menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan

"Kau di mana Rin? Rin? RIIIIIIIIIN...!"Claire mulai berlari dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Mencari Rin yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Tapi hasinya nihil, ia tidak menemukan Rin di mana pun.

"Rin..."

.

.

.

"Aku ingat... Rin-chan..."kata Akira sambil meneteskan air matanya

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menghilang? Kenapa? Kenapa?"tanya Akira

"Aku nggak bisa memberi tahumu... ini rahasia langit"jawab Rin

"Lalu bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?"tanya Akira lagi

"Aku baik-baik saja..."jawab Rin sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari tubuh Cliff. Cliff yang tersadar memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Uh... apa yang terjadi?"kata Cliff sambil berdiri

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Rin-eh?"Akira terkejut saat melihat Rin telah menghilang

"Rin-chan?"ucap Akira yang membuat Cliff kebingungan

"Siapa itu?"Tanya Cliff

"Eh, bukan siapa-siapa"jawab Akira sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Oh... eh? Ada e-mail"

From: Gray

Subject: cepat datang!

Kai datang! Dia mengajak kita main osama game! Cepat datang ke kamar! Tolong aku Cliff...!

"Akira, sepertinya Gray berada dalam bahaya"kata Cliff dengan nada serius

"Bahaya?"kata Akira

"Ayo kita ke kamar sekarang!"

"I-iya!"

.

Cliff membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, padahal tadi dia kelihatan panik =_='

Ckrek...

Cliff dan Akira memandang pemandangan di depan mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Loh? Kenapa ya~?

"G-Gray..."ucap Cliff terbata-bata

"Kami nggak nyangka..."

"Kamu..."

"Waria..."

BAK BUUK BRAK JLEB CRAAASH ...

(adegan berikut ini harus disensor karena mengandung kekerasan dan diganti dengan foto Ikuto yang lagi tidur! Kyaaa~!)

"Hosh hosh... i-ini tadi Kai yang nyuruh, baka... kuso... hosh"kata Gray yang sudah puas menghajar Cliff dan Akira habis-habisan

"Eh, Akira dan Cliff sudah datang! ayo ikut!"ajak Kai. Mau tidak mau Akira dan Cliff harus mengikuti ntuh osama game.

Akira dkk mulai mengambil stick dengan wajah serius karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati mereka-lebay-

"Siapa yang dapat raja?"tanya Rick

"Yeah! Akuu~!"kata Kai kegirangan

'Ya ampun... lucky nya dia kuat banget, sampai dapet empat kali begitu...'batin semuanya minus Akira dan Cliff

"Baiklah! Nomor enam dan nomor dua dandani nomor delapan dengan baju cewek! Kayak Amu di Shugo Chara! itu loh!"seru Kai yang ternyata fans nya Shugo Chara! (cowok macam apa kamu Kai... =_='). Mata Gaius dan Kyle bercahaya mendengar perintah Kai barusan.

"E-eh? Nomor delapan... aku?"Akira mulai siap-siap kabur

"Go..."

"SHUUUUUT! (?)"

Gaius dan Kyle menyerang Akira, oh... jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak para pembaca, mereka nggak ngelepas bagian dalam kok dan untungnya Akira memakai baju berlapis-lapis. Hooh... -v-

"Jadinya seperti apa yah..."gumam Kai sambil ngebaca komik Shugo Chara! Yang entah dapatnya dari mana.

Dua menit kemudian...

"Fiuh... akhirnya selesai..."ucap Gaius dan Gray bersamaan sambil mengelap keringat mereka

"Udeh?"tanya Kai yang habis tidur siang (?)

"Ya... Akira! Masuk!"seru Gaius.

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah seorang cewek berambut pink, gaya ikatan rambutnya seperti Amu dengan jepit rambut berbentuk X, bajunya dilengkapi dengan aksesori batsu, tidak lupa dengan tas untuk shugo chara. Oh, dia juga memasang tatapan cool dan spicy nya.

"Siapa itu?"tanya Skye

"Cantik banget... bahkan melebihi Popuri..."komen Rick

"Iya, iya. Auranya cool dan spicy juga..."ucap Trent

"Kawai nee~"kata Kana

"Mirip Amu ya!"tambah Kai

"Kalian nggak sadar? Ini Akira!"seru Gaius dan Kyle serempak

"Dia…"

"… Akira?"

Oke, loading sebentar…

…

"APAAAAAA?"teriak semuanya minus Akira, Gaius, dan Kyle.

'Haaah… aku sampai harus pakai dua wig segala…'batin Akira

"Di-dia beneran Akira?"tanya Kyle tidak percaya

"Gilaaaa! Mirip Amu beneran loh!"kata Kai sambil nunjukin poster Amu

"A-Akira… Manis sekali…"ucap Cliff sambil menundukkan kepalanya, pasti wajahnya sudah memerah

"E-eh..."Akira ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Skye yang melihatnya langsung bertindak

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan! Akira, kamu tetap pakai baju itu sampai game selesai ya!"kata Skye sambil mendorong tubuh Akira menjauh dari Cliff

"EEEEEEEEEHH...?"

To Be Countinued...


	5. Chapter 5 Festifal! Festifal SMA Tsubaki

Chapter 5 Festifal! Festifal SMA Tsubaki! Part 1

Yui: konichiwa minna~ o genki desu ka?-tidur di lantai-

Claire: dia lagi sial nih, matanya digigit serangga, jadi bengkak deh tuh mata! HAHAHAHA! W

Yui: awas kamu ya… bakal kubalas nanti…-megang pedang-

Claire: HAHA-eh? Ja-jangan bunuh aku...

Yui: just kidding! Oh ya, bagi para pembaca yang jijik ngebaca atao ngebayangin adegan Akira sama cowok di chap ini atau ke depannya, bayangin aja tuh Akira jadi berwujud Claire! Oke?

Disclaimer: harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

Siang sudah datang dan pagi sudah berlalu (?), kita liat apa yang terjadi di kamarnya Akira yuk~

SIIIIIIIING…

Kosong? Oh iya, Akira ada di kelasnya. Oke,

Camera…

Action (?)!

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini! Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya~"kata Manna"oh, dan kalian tolong urus festifal sendiri ya! Ja nee!"lanjut Manna seenaknya dan langsung meninggalkan siswa di kelas itu. Skye, sang ketua kelas pun berdiri di depan meja guru, kemudian dia menulis 'Festifal' di papan tulis.

"Ada yang punya saran untuk festifal tahun ini?"tanya Skye. Berbagai pendapat bermunculan, berdebat, dan akhirnya terjadi kerusuhan. Skye menjadi kewalahan menenangkan mereka.

Hng? Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan... oh! Di mana Akira! Dia kan sang tokoh utama fanfic ini! Bakal berasa janggal kalau tokoh utama nggak ada!

"Festifal ya... sangat bodoh..."gumam Akira sambil memandang langit. Padahal dia jarang memandang langit begini. Ada apa ya?

"Es krim..."kata Akira sambil melihat awan yang berbentuk es krim. Oh! Jadi karena ini toh!

"Hmm... suatu saat nanti aku mau makan es krim rasa jeruk... itulah impianku..."gumam Akira tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Cliff di chapter empat, pas osama game

'A-Akira... Manis sekali…'

'ARGH! Untuk apa aku mengingat itu! Aku harus kuat! yeah! Fight!'kata Akira dalam hati sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan kita akan menampilkan drama!"seru Skye saat Akira mengangkat tangannya

"Hampir saja animal paradise! Akira, makasih ya!"seru Tadase

"Eh? Maksudmu?"tanya Akira kebingungan

"Itu loh! Tadi kan kamu mengangkat tanganmu! Itu artinya kamu menyetujui kita menampilkan drama!"seru Tadase lagi

"E-eh? Tunggu! Soal itu-"

"Kita main drama apa yaaah?"

"Sesuatu yang mengharukan!"

"Nggak! Sesuatu yang lucu!"

Berbagai pendapat kembali bermunculan, berdebat, dan akhirnya terjadi kerusuhan. Skye menjadi kembali kewalahan menenangkan mereka.

~Skip time~

"Jadi... kita akan menampilkan... um... ah! Romeo dan Juliet!

"Aku nggak mau jadi Juliet!"

"Aku nggak mau jadi Romeo!"

"Dan aku nggak mau jadi pohon (?)!"

"Te-tenang dulu semuanya! Aku sudah dapat perannya! Jangan protes ya!"kata Skye yang sudah takut-takut kerusuhan kembali terjadi

"Nggak! Kalau kamu yang milih bakal jelek! Oh, kita pakai lotere saja!"usul Shigure

"Iya! Aku setuju!"seru Zavier

"Baiklah... akan kubuatkan..."kata Skye sambil mengambil sebuah kotak, kertas dan pulpen. Lalu, mengerjakan tugasnya.

~Skip time~

Semua siswa berebutan mengambil kertas di kotak itu, soalnya mereka kan nggak mau dapat peran buruk, wajar kan?

"Hmm... aku... romeo! Yeah!"seru Gray kegirangan

"Aku jadi pohon?"ucap Rei dengan kesal

"Ibu juliet? Aku?"tanya Kai tidak percaya

"Aku narator plus penulis naskah~"ucap Yui, senang karena perannya nggak berbahaya (?)

"Ya-yang terpenting, siapa yang jadi Juliet?"tanya Skye, berharap yang jadi putri bukan Akira, soalnya kalau Akira jadi Juliet nanti dia pasangan sama Gray donk?

SIIIIIIIIIIING...

Hening. Nggak ada yang mau ngaku.

"A-aku..."ucap Akira akhirnya.

Skye yang mendengarnya langsung pundung di pojokan. Ah... besok aku nggak akan sekolah ah... batinnya.

"Oke! Yang jadi penulis naskah aku loh~ semuanya kumpul besok sore ya di sekolah!"seru Yui bersemangat

"OKEEEE!"teriak semua siswa minus Akira dan Skye.

Keesokan harinya...

"Minna! Aku sudah dapat nasah dari Yui nih!"seru Tadase

"Benarkah? Oke, kita bisa mulai membuat baju, kalian latihan sana!"kata Shigure sambil membawa kain entah dari mana.

Dengan lesu Akira mengambil buku naskahnya.

Para siswa dan siswi (siswi itu Akira, Rei, Shigure dan Tadase), mulai berlatih tapi rasanya latihan itu nggak cukup. Terlalu lemah... =_='

"Dasar Yui, adegannya aneh deh! Masa' Juliet nya minum racun?"seru Skye, sayangnya karena semuanya lagi sibuk seru an Skye nggak dihirau kan'aku dikacangin!'batin Skye kesal

Latihan kembali dilanjutkan, semua siswa latihan setengah hidup dan setengah mati. Kalau yang buat baju malah santai-santai minum teh, yah... karena perkerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Eh, mereka minum black tea loh!-gak penting-

"Minna! Bajunya sudah jadi nih!"seru Rei

"Ooh! Bagus! Mana? Mana?"tanya Rock

"Niiih~"kata Mark sambil menunjukkan setumpuk baju yang jenisnya bermacam-macam

"Woah... banyak banget..."kata Rock tidak percaya

"Kami hebat kan? Fufufu~"ucap Rei

"Lumayan, lumayan..."kata Zaid sambil memperhatikan baju itu"Oh ya! Kai! Kai!"panggil Zaid pada Kai yang lagi minum teh dengan gaya yang anggun sambil ngafalin naskahnya (Yui: apaaa…? Anggun?)

"Hmm?"tanya Kai

"Kita latihan yang lain yok! Aku capek ngafalin naskah"kata Zaid seenaknya sambil nginjak-nginjak buku naskahnya

"Eh nggak boleh!"kata Will sambil mengambil buku naskah Zaid sebelum ntuh buku hancur lebur-lebay-

"Nggak papa kok! Aku juga males ngafalin ni naskah! Kita latihan fisik aja!"Kai melempar buku naskahnya dan ditangkap oleh Wil"Oke! Kita keluar untuk latihan fisik!"teriak Kai bersemangat. Skye yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop sepuluh ember

'Ketua kelasnya kan aku, kok malah dia sih yang bikin keputusan?'batin Skye kesal

Yah... Kai dkk pun berjalan ke kolam renang. Aneh? Ya iyalah, fanfic Yui sih aneh semua

"Minna! Latihan fisik hari ini! Be-re-na-ng! Berenang!"kata Kai bersemangat

"Latihan fisik? Ini kan drama, kok ada latihan fisik segala?"tanya Akira yang baru datang dan tidak mendengar pembicaraan Kai dan Zaid tadi

"Di drama kita kan ada adegan bertarungnya! Lihat nih! 'Juliet mengambil pedangnya dan bla bla bla'!"jelas Kai

"Bodoh! Kamu ngarang sendiri tuh!"seru Will

"Yah... ketahuan..."kata Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Eh... a-ada yang barang yang ketinggalan di kamarku. Bye~"Akira berusaha kabur, sayangnya Gray langsung memegang lengan tangannya

"Memangnya kamu segitu takutnya sama air?"tanya Gray dengan wajah serius

'Duh... bukannya takut Gray! Tapi...! yah, kalian tau kan!'batin Akira

"Sudah lah, jangan coba-coba kabur"Mark langsung mendorong Akira ke dalam air. Akira yang nggak bisa berenang tentu saja...

... tenggelam.

"Eh? Ma-maafkan aku Akira!"kata Mark dengan panik

"Benar-benar deh..."Gray segera menarik tangan Akira yang ada di atas air dengan mudahnya dan mengangkat Akira

"Duh... dia bisa masuk angin nih..."Gray membuka kerah baju Akira dan...

Bets!

Gray segera menutupnya kembali dengan wajah memerah, karena dia sudah melihatnya sedikit. Kan sudah ku bilang sedikit.

"Gray? Ada apa?"tanya Cliff keheranan

"Ng-nggak papa! A-aku akan membawa Shimotsuki-san ke kamarnya dulu ya!"Gray berlari sambil menggendong Akira yang masih pingsan ke kamarnya

.

Gray menidurkan Akira di kasurnya, di masih teringat kejadian tadi

'Jangan-jangan Shimotsuki-san memang cewek?'pikir Gray. Gray berpikir dan berpikir apa yang terjadi di sini

"Ukh..."suara itu mengagetkan Gray. Di segera melihat Akira yang matanya sudah mulai terbuka

"Shimotsuki-san! Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Gray setengah berteriak

"Apa mak–eh? Kamu... jangan-jangan kamu sudah tahu rahasiaku?"tanya Akira sedikit ketakutan, Gray yang menyadarinya langsung memelankan suaranya

"Iya... kamu cewek kan?"tanya Gray dengan suara yang lebih pelan lagi

"Se-sebenarnya... iya... nama asliku, Claire"jawab Akira pasrah

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu masuk ke sekolah ini?"tanya Gray. Claire pun menjelaskan semuanya, oh dia juga ngasih tau Gray kalau Skye sudah tau hal ini

"Jadi... kumohon, jangan beritahu siapa pun tentang ini..."kata Akira dengan puppy dog eyes nya yang membuat wajah Gray memerah

"Ba-baiklah... tapi bisakah kamu..."Gray menarik ujung topinya

"Bisakah kamu?"Akira mengulang kata-kata Gray

"B-b-bisakah kamu... menjadi pacarku sebulan saja?"

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

"E-eh?"wajah Akira sekarang sama memerahnya dengan wajah Gray

"Ja-jadi? S-sebulan saja..."tanya Gray dengan gugup. Perkataannya tadi seperti pernyataan cinta.

"Um...b-baiklah. Tapi, janji ya, jangan beritahu siapa pun soal ini!"

"Baiklah... aku janji..."

"Benar ya?"

"Iya!"

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku akan menerimamu dengan senang hati!"

"Arigatou Shimotsuki-san..."

.

.

"Gray! Kamu lama banget!"bentak Kai pada Gray yang baru datang

"Ma-maaf..."kata Gray ngos-ngosan

"Bagaimana dengan Akira?"tanya Skye, bukannya menjawab Gray malah menatap Skye tajam

"Eh? Ada apa?"tanya Skye

"Nggak apa-apa..."ucap Gray

"?"

To Be Countinued...

Yui: selesaai~! Ah, aku nggak tau deh apa yang ada di pikiran Gray =_='

Intinya...

R

n

R

!


End file.
